


Strawberry Milk

by milkbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbobohu/pseuds/milkbobohu
Summary: Baekhyun is pregnant, his hormones are going wild and his body is transforming as the pregnancy goes on to adapt for the new life that is growing in him. One noticeable change in his appearance, his chest. It has been growing into small round tits, often bouncing when he walks around the house. Soft and plump, perfect in Chanyeol’s hands.The alpha knows his mate has been up to something, he just doesn’t know what yet. Soon enough Baekhyun surprises him, laid back on the bed with his legs spread out inviting him. He was holding his small breasts in his hands whilst smiling at him.“Want some strawberry milk?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here it is, from my prompt on twitter @milkbobohu also for those who don't like lactation don't bother read it. Warning this one shot doesn't make any sense, it isn't reality at all abviously.  
> Disclaimer: Use of the word pussy, and this is just fiction.  
> Anyway thank you for reading hehe.

 

Baekhyun is pregnant, though it isn't much apparent when the small bump of his belly is barely noticeable. But as wolves, the pheromones he has been emitting is definitely delectable making any alphas but particularly Chanyeol going crazy, pampering him at any occasions he got. 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have mated a few months ago, they made love but this time around the omega hasn’t been taking his suppressants his heat hitting him like he reached maturity for the first time once again. Nonetheless he wanted it and had discussed with Chanyeol beforehand. Whilst he has been in heat, he asked the alpha to breed him, to put pups inside his womb. Chanyeol has been ecstatic, for the first time he didn’t pull him out. Knot reaching deeper and deeper inside the small omega, his velvet channel sucking his cock in and not letting it go until his cockhead set inside his womb securing him inside. His velvety walls milking efficiently the cum out of the alpha. It was bound to happen, Baekhyun’s pregnancy hasn’t been a surprise but a delight. Chanyeol has been elated, feeling smug and proud to have succeeded in breeding his mate in one go.

 

Since then the alpha has been taking more than good care of him, being tolerant of his mood swings, comforting him when he was feeling nauseous. Accepting Baekhyun’s whims, especially his food cravings which sometimes are getting out of hand.

 

As the months pass, everything settled down. They got their routine, everything falling into place. Until recently, Baekhyun’s chest has started to hurt. The omega isn’t foreign to this, having this kind of sensation when in heat, it only means one thing. His breasts have been tender, more sensitive, they have been growing progressively since the start of his pregnancy. His breasts are fuller, already full of milk.

 

As an omega, Baekhyun knows it is normal but this early in the pregnancy? He is slightly worried. therefore he arranged an appointment to the doctor. After a thorough examination and a long talk, the doctor succeeded in calming him down. The baby is alright and him as well, he is simply a bit early.

 

Although he feels really full which is making him slightly uncomfortable. The doctor told him he has to milk himself to feel relieved. He didn’t tell anything to Chanyeol yet. He is a bit embarrassed to say the least, he knows he shouldn't but even though it isn’t convenient, he prefers to do it himself. He is still surprised Chanyeol haven’t noticed it yet when they make love, his lover likes to satisfy him in more ways than one. The alpha has always loved his small breasts especially giving a lot of attention to his dusty pink nipples. Chanyeol can’t resist playing with his breasts, toying with his swollen nipples until he is squirming and whining because they’re too sensitive. He’s mildly scared Chanyeol might feel it even though he makes sure to milk his breasts beforehand. He does it each time before his lover comes back to work without the latter knowing.

 

Nevertheless he should have known, Chanyeol would know if not by the taste at least by the smell. He noticed how the alpha has been paying even more attention to him since the pregnancy, the omega was glowing. Baekhyun likes it though, he likes Chanyeol’s attention on him  even though his body has been changing, the alpha seems to appreciate his newly curves.

 

Baekhyun was still in the bathroom when he heard the front door open, Chanyeol came back earlier. The omega panicked slightly, dropping the milking machine and not having much time to clean it, he hid it in the cabinet. He barely walked out of the bathroom that he was swept off his feet. He laughed and kissed Chanyeol on the nose, cute. During the night they made love, he was squirming on the bed, not able to think straight anymore. The alpha has been giving extra care to his breasts, he didn’t notice Chanyeol has felt something, tasted a drop of milk. Only when the alpha stopped his thrusts, Baekhyun whined but stopped quickly when he saw Chanyeol’s look. He made the link in an instant and cursed himself inwardly. “What is it?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t answer, he didn’t want to. His cheeks were all flushed pink in embarrassment. Plus he already knew Chanyeol figured it out but was still asking him to say it. Feeling the omega’s insecurity, Chanyeol smiled. Two fingers around the swollen nipples, he pressed gently and a drop of milk squirted out of the pink nub. Baekhyun whined, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you tell me sweetheart? I could have helped you.” Chanyeol had to taste, he licked the areola catching a drop of milk on his tongue and humming at the delectable taste.

 

“It’s embarrassing.”

 

“Nothing is embarrassing about you darling.”

 

Soon enough Baekhyun had the alpha all over him, sucking his nipples with so much fervor, he was insatiable wanting to taste even more of the delicious flavor.

 

One thing led to another, Chanyeol has now taken the habit of milking him.

 

Baekhyun still asks himself why didn’t he tell his mate sooner? He figured out he has this strange sense of satisfaction when Chanyeol drinks from him. Everytime he strokes the alpha’s cheeks in a tender way whilst the latter is drinking quite messily, countless drops of milk dripping from his chin. He doesn’t mind babying a grown up alpha.

 

They often sit on the couch, the omega sitting on Chanyeol’s lap facing him whilst the alpha has his mouth closed around his nipple. When he was doing it himself, it didn’t feel as good, therefore Baekhyun has been surprised when Chanyeol started to milk him. The sensation is so good, it felt so good it made him hot all over. He likes it so much each time Chanyeol pulls away to breath, his small hands reach to the alpha, stroking his hair and coaxing him back on his swollen abused nipple, urging him to drink again. The alpha can’t help but chuckle each time, his mate’s eagerness rendering him so cute. Chanyeol is happy to know he isn’t the only one to make a mess as Baekhyun likes to remind him, the omega is so aroused slick is gushes out of him. He is wetting the couch and Chanyeol’s lap as slick squirts out of his clenching hole running down to his thighs. The alpha likes to tease him, suddenly nibbling his nub and making the omega squirm on his lap, slick gushing out obscenely.

 

Baekhyun can’t get enough tough. With rosy cheeks and a sweaty forehead making strands of hair sticking to his skin he looks at the alpha with parted lips letting out breathy gaps. He grins. “Does it taste good Chanyeol? Please tell me.”

 

The alpha smirks, pondering over answering his mate question and continuing to suck his breasts, his mouth clearly full of tits is making it hard to talk. Also he doesn't know what to say even though he perfectly knows the taste of Baekhyun’s milk now. He chuckles.

 

“Baby it literally just tastes like milk.”

 

After this, Baekhyun didn’t let him touch him for a week. Chanyeol learnt his lesson. Baekhyun didn’t accept any of his advances, giving him the cold shoulder- except when he wanted some food. Of course, food cravings it is. Chanyeol wasn’t mad tough, he should have been more careful with his words, mood swings were deadly. He learned it the hard way, he’ll keep his mouth shut next time. Just like at the moment, not commenting over Baekhyun stuffing his mouth full of strawberries. He’s worried the smaller will get tummy ache but Baekhyun has been telling him it was the baby who wanted them, so he let the omega has his way. Let him do whatever he wanted to.

 

Baekhyun has had an idea, it kept rigging in his mind since Chanyeol told him his milk only tasted like  _ regular  _ milk.

 

He has this precise idea in mind which he is sure, will make Chanyeol go crazy. He admits that Chanyeol telling him it tasted like a jar of milk might have made him quite upset however he knew how to change things in his advantage. An evil laugh leaves his mouth the more he thinks of it. What a genius idea.

 

The past few days he has been eating strawberries even though wasn’t hungry. Chanyeol hasn’t been questioning it because of his food cravings, and he has always liked strawberries anyway. It goes like this for two weeks, he doesn’t let Chanyeol get anywhere near his breasts even when the alpha complains about it. 

 

They’re watching tv. Baekhyun is wearing an oversized shirt and tiny pink shorts. He suddenly notices a wet patch on his shirt in the chest area, he acts as if he didn’t notice and silently hops off the couch. He giggles and tells Chanyeol he’s going to the bathroom when the latter tries to make him sit back down with him. Chanyeol sulks but eventually let him go. Baekhyun steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind him, he makes sure he has put on the lock, he doesn’t want any interruption it would ruin the surprise. The omega pulls his shirt over his chest, watching in the mirror as his breasts are leaking a few drops of thick milk. With a finger he wipes the milk. For a second he holds his hand up, staring at the tip of his finger with wonder. Without any second thought, he puts his finger into his mouth. Baekhyun shivers, eyes wide open whilst he tastes the barely but present sweetness of the milk. He can’t really tell, he has to taste more... to make sure if he didn’t dream of the lingering flavour of strawberries.

 

He places himself in front of the sink with two fingers on each nipple, pressing delicately to make the creamy liquid squirting out of the nubs. He bites back a moan, it has a while Chanyeol hasn’t milk him and he hasn’t been doing it himself. He focuses on aiming the spurt in the little cup he placed in front of him. It doesn’t take long for the cup to be full, the milk progressively filling it. In the process Baekhyun can’t help but to squeeze his thighs together the more he is getting aroused. However, he lets out an involuntary mewl when he feels slick leaking from his quivering hole. He isn’t surprise his body react this way, he has been so used to Chanyeol fucking him whilst milking him, it is like his body programmed to react this way. He squeaks. Startled when he hears Chanyeol pounding at the door.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

He can hear Chanyeol’s muffled voice behind the door, the latter has probably smelled his scent. He stares at the door with rosy cheeks without ceasing to milk himself.

 

He hums trying to sound normal. “Yes?”

 

“I’m going to the grocery store, we ran out of a few things and I have nothing to make dinner tonight. It’ll be quick if anything is wrong please call me. I’ll come back later alright darling?”

 

Chanyeol is really the sweetest. Baekhyun nods then he giggles when he remembers that Chanyeol can’t see him. However, he doesn’t trust his voice enough. “Alright.” He answers softly hopping Chanyeol has heard him.

 

Still he guesses that Chanyeol must have noticed the strain in his voice when he hears the latter ask him another question. “Is everything okay in here?”

 

The omega starts to panic when he sees the handle of the door moving repeatedly, the alpha is trying to get inside. Knowing his lover, if he doesn’t hear him soon it won’t be long until Chanyeol kicks the door open to make sure he is alright. He rushes to the door and clears his voice. “All good! Don’t worry, just go already!”

 

As soon as the alpha hears his voice he ceases to force the handle of the door. He hears Chanyeol scoffs. “Geez, okay I’m going.”

 

Not long after he hears the sound of the front door slamming. He knows perfectly well that Chanyeol is probably sulking on his way to the grocery store but at the moment he doesn’t feel guilty at all. Not when he thinks of what is waiting for the alpha later, Chanyeol will love it, which is making up for his temporary sulky mood.

 

Baekhyun walks back to the sink, finishing what he must do. He tales the small cup in his hand, staring at the milk. He is weirdly excited at the thought of drinking his own milk. Moreover if he succeeded. The omega brings the cup to his pretty pink lips. He begins to drink slowly, progressively to test the taste. He distinguishes the faint but sweet familiar flavor of strawberry. Without noticing he swallows all of the content in a blink. He whines when notices it is already empty.

 

The omega is sure of one thing now,  _ Chanyeol will love it. _

 

He takes the chance of Chanyeol’s being absent for a little while to prepare the scene, he has to make this perfect. Baekhyun cleans himself, he put on a new shirt, Chanyeol’s shirt. And the final peace, cute lacy panties. He lays on their king sized bed, out the shirt over his sensitive breasts. He makes sure he is facing the door with his legs spread open for his mate so when he’ll come back, he’ll see an invitation for him to join the omega on the bed.

 

Before he starts to get bored, he hears the sound of the door. Chanyeol calls him but he doesn’t answer on purpose. He wants to surprise him so he waits in the bedroom without moving. Not long after the door opens, Chanyeol’s worried face appearing in the gap. He enjoys himself more than he should when he sees the alpha’s expression slowly morphing into a lust. It makes him shiver, thinking what his mate might do to him. Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to ravish him tonight. The alpha walks in and stands still as he stares at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

 

Chanyeol certainly didn’t expect that but he is loving it already. Being welcomed by the sight of Baekhyun naked, spread open just for him did things to him and his wolf. His cock gets harder when his small lover raises himself up on his elbows, holding his petite breasts in his beautiful hands whilst biting his lips. Baekhyun grins.

 

“Want strawberry milk?”

 

Baekhyun squeals when Chanyeol throws himself on the bed. Avoiding squishing him with his weight, still extra careful because of Baekhyun’s pregnancy. Despite him being excited, Chanyeol knows he has to be careful and tender with his lover. He stares at Baekhyun like the omega is a five star meal. The alpha intertwines their fingers, caressing the milky skin of his breasts with the tips of his fingers. He nuzzles Baekhyun’s neck, placing sweet kisses on his sensitive skin, loving how the omega squirms under him reacting to his every touch. 

 

“What are you trying to make me understand by saying this sweetheart? What are you on about?”

 

The omega giggles at Chanyeol’s confused face. He cups his breasts and presses them softly into his palms. “Milk me?” He blinks, fluttering his eyelashes prettily. “Please?”

 

There is no reason for Chanyeol to deny such polite offer. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed it. He chuckles, stroking Baekhyun’s tiny waist. He doesn’t waste time and takes the leaking nubs into his mouth, suckling not so softly on the nipples.

 

Baekhyun whimpers at the alpha’s eagerness, his hands come into Chanyeol’s hair gripping it slightly to push him back. “Gently, gently.” He repeats breathy. The omega enjoys the feeling of the delicious suction on his sensitive chest he feels himself getting wet under the alpha. He closes his legs around Chanyeol’s waist to keep him here. His delicate hands releasing his grip in his hair and starts to stroke the alpha’s hair softly, pushing back the strands of hair. Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol whilst drinking from him. It turns him on so much that his eyes turn glassy, his clamps his thighs together trembling slightly. He is so wet and Chanyeol has only been milking him, he continuously feels slick gushing out of his clenching hole. He can’t even control his body, the sensation of pleasure taking over. Baekhyun mewls, his toes curling. It is too much, he feels like he’s going to come.

 

The alpha doesn’t slow down, having perfectly seen how his mate is about to come undone. His mouth around the swollen nipple, he sucks it like a baby, milk is dripping from his chin. But he doesn’t care, the taste filling his mouth is too delectable.

 

Chanyeol is drinking so messily, Baekhyun wipes it from his face with a tender smile, breathless. “You’re so messy, look at you big baby.”

 

The alpha gazes at him with dilated eyes, his cock is painfully hard and the pheromones his mate is emitting are driving him crazy.

 

Chanyeol’s cock is poking his tummy. The omega knows his alpha is aroused and even more than usual, thinking he has done that aroused him extremely, it makes his cock twitching.

 

Chanyeol can tell something changed but he can’t really tell what. He feels a sweet aftertaste so sweet he can’t stop drinking. Baekhyun is squirming so much he has to sneak his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, blocking him from moving and at the same time lifting the omega’s upper torso to make it more accessible. He watches as the small breasts bounce, the swollen nipples painfully hard. The sight of Baekhyun’s tits jiggling making him grown in arousal. He grunts as he licks the remaining drops of thick creamy milk on the pink areola.   
  


“Why does it taste like this? What did you do?” He growls, not letting any time for Baekhyun to answer and going for his swollen nubs once again. He nibbles the skin, lapping all over on the small swell of his breasts. Baekhyun cries out in pleasure, his cunt squirting omega juice all over the mattress. the smaller was going crazy.

 

Baekhyun bites his lips. His nipples are swollen, too sensitive from the sucking. He trembles as the alpha takes his entire breast into his mouth then toys with them, making them bounce in his hands. Baekhyun whines with embarrassment but gasps when Chanyeol’s thumbs stroke his nipples. “Too- Too sensitive alpha.” He moans. But he doesn’t want it to stop, he wants Chanyeol to keep milking him until the latter is satisfied and had enough to drink.

 

“I-I ate strawberries…”

 

Then it hits Chanyeol, he snickers. So this was the reason why Baekhyun has been stuffing himself with strawberries for the past few days. Strawberry milk. He grasps the supple skin and squeezes Baekhyun’s breasts into his palms. The omega jerks in his hold. “D-Don’t”.

 

He goes down and spreads Baekhyun’s legs. He grunts when he sees the wet lacy panties. Stopping himself from ravishing his mate right now as he feels his hard dripping cock twitching into his pants. He caresses the thin waist to the round cheeks, kneading them. “You’re so hot darling, you did that all for me?” He gently removes the piece of clothing when the omega shyly nods. Watching Baekhyun’s pussy, so wet and clenching from arousal, slick all over his thighs. “Sweetheart look at you, you’re so wet down here.” He coos.

 

The alpha can smell the sweet scent Baekhyun is emitting. He doesn’t waste time and dives in, starting slowly by licking the slick on his inner thighs to his cunt. He stares at his pink boy pussy, licking it with a smirk on his face when Baekhyun squirms away from him. He chuckles gripping his thighs, his tongues goes past the rim, stroking the hot velvety walls. The omega’s mewls is like music to his ears, it encourages him to continue. His tongue goes in and out, coating his tongue with slick. He pulls out swallowing all the juices, then laps his cunt, he sucks it tenderly which makes Baekhyun’s gasps, his pretty hands gripping his hair to keep himself grounded. Chanyeol playfully bites it and sucks it until it’s swollen and dripping from saliva and slick.

 

Baekhyun whimpers, he can’t take it anymore. He stares at Chanyeol with rosy cheeks. “F-Fuck ugh- alpha please.” He cups Chanyeol’s face in small hands, pulling him gently to him. “Please make love to me.”

 

The alpha kisses him tenderly, he loves how desperate Baekhyun is for it. He pulls Baekhyun’s legs around his waist so his rock hard cock slips between the wet cheeks, the tip of length kissing his dripping cunt. The omega is so pliant for him, so open, he doesn’t have to force to go in. His cock easily enters his boy pussy, the slick gushing out around the length making the penetration effortless. The girth stretches his hole filling up his insides. Baekhyun was already stretched from last night making him even more sensitive and responsive for his touches. Seeing as Baekhyun has tears in his eyes, his hips quivering from pleasure he knows the omega can’t wait anymore. He starts with soft thrusts, progressively going deeper. He is not too rough, Baekhyun being pregnant. Chanyeol feels his arousal increasing whilst he watches the omega’s parted lips letting out soft cute whines and breathy whimpers. His blond hair is sweaty, strands of hair sticking to his forehead. His eyes are half closed, looking so cute as he enjoys the pleasure from his sweet spot being pounded. His small breasts are bouncing with each thrust making him look even more sinful.

 

“You’re making me feel so good sweetheart. So tight around my cock.”

 

Baekhyun nods with a smile, he loves how gentle Chanyeol is with him.

 

The alpha wets his lips, eyeing the small round swells. His attention going on the pink erect nipples waiting to be sucked. He bends down and licks them, bites them making Baekhyun gasps. He doesn’t stop and takes them into his mouth sucking so hard, so roughly it makes the omega jerk under him the later complaining about his nipples being to sensitive. He wants to taste Baekhyun’s sweet milk again.

 

The omega throws his head back, sobbing. Loving how the alpha pounds his prostate and milks him at the same time. He feels so satisfied, having Chanyeol sucking, drinking his milk like a hungry baby. Milk is dripping from his chest making a complete mess that’s how fucking messy the alpha was. Slick and milk are staining the mattress. Everything is messy, slapping and slurping sounds echoing in the room.

 

The alpha grunts as he fucks the omega senseless. He suckles the nubs. Surprising Baekhyun by biting it which made the omega goes over the edge. Coming so hard his toes curl and slick gushes out from his pussy. He shivers whilst strings of come spurts out from his small hard pink cock. Sobbing from the onslaught of pleasure. Chanyeol moans when Baekhyun clenches hard on his cock milking him, he pulls out before knoting him and spills his cum on his round belly. He doesn’t knot Baekhyun whilst pregnant. The alpha grins as he locks gaze with his mate, his all. He is panting and kisses Baekhyun pouring all his love. The omega kisses him back as eagerly, he playfully nibbles Chanyeol’s lips then pulls back from the kiss.

 

“How did it taste this time?” Baekhyun asks breathlessly with rosy cheeks, staring at his lover with a smile.

 

Chanyeol chuckles lightly, leaning down to peck Baekhyun’s lips. “Really sweet, as sweet as you darling.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, smiling playfully. “Want to have a taste again?”

 

Chanyeol bites his lips hiding a smile, his cock easily slipping inside Baekhyun again. “I would never say no to your hard work sweetheart.”

 

 

 

* * *

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/milkbobohu) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/filthybobohu)

 


	2. thank you ♡

Hello here lovely readers ♡

First of all I would like to thank all of you for reading my fic, I didn't expect you to like it that much honestly. So this makes me happy.

I may not continue with this au, but I might update with a new one and make this kinda a series? If I come up with a new plot in mind.

 

On another note, **I'm looking for a beta.**

It can be anyone, someone good in English and grammar such things as I'm not fluent in English.

You can contact me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/milkbobohu), private messages or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/filthybobohu) if you want!

 

Finally, I'm working on two other fics.

Chapter one already posted, [Key to your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732531/chapters/49256261), mermaids au and pirates.

One coming soon, The Royal Gift abo/ wolf au and lots of smut.

 

Thank you for your attention,

Hopefully see you soon! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡  
> So you can see I've finally edited, corrected a few typos and added about an extra 1.5K words because it was really short! Sorry if there are still any typos left. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
